The present invention relates generally to processes for oligomerizing propylene with a dual metallocene catalyst composition comprising an unbridged metallocene compound, a bridged metallocene compound, a chemically-treated solid oxide, and an optional co-catalyst, and to propylene oligomers having reduced light oligomer content and higher flash points.